


I Told the Stars About You

by aethrashea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethrashea/pseuds/aethrashea
Summary: As Ymir disappeared without a trace, leaving now queen of Paradis, Historia, stuck in a very messy situation with her own mind. A year later, Ymir suddenly came back into the kingdom with a huge disastrous news from the people beyond the ocean.A Historia x Ymir fanfiction set in the kingdom/royal era.Updates every friday/saturday
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever girl x girl fanfiction and I decided to make it about my girls, Ymir and Historia~  
> Please know that English isn't really my first language, so I 'am sorry if there are small grammar error or mistakes  
> I hope everyone will have a good time reading because I had a very good time writing this, thank you sooo much for stopping by!  
> ily all <3

“Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast”  
\--  
The sun, moon, planets, and the stars all rise in the east and set in the west. That’s because our earth spins toward the east. I bet you won’t believe me but I’ve been studying astronomy from Armin’s books these past few months. Oh, and, did you know about the stars we saw that night on my birthday?? It was really the Capricorn!! The two bright stars we saw last November too, the one you named the “Hisu-Mir” star, turns out they were really a constellation with only two stars. I ’am not really sure if Hisu-Mir is a constellation, though, I’ll ask Armin or Hange later. 

I’ve been doing good these days, I guess? Just kingdom stuff after stuff, not any much difference from last year. I umm…. I just feel kinda weird lately? I’ve attended many balls and grand feasts ever since you left the kingdom. However, I start to feel this weird feeling. I’ve never felt this feeling before, Ymir. Maybe it's because you’re always here beside me to sometimes explain about different emotions and actions people do. You're never far from me, even when I'm asleep. You're either staying up naming stars from my balcony or helping me brush my hair every now and then. 

My heart feels heavy. I know it’s probably just busy pumping a lot of blood all over my body, at least that’s what Hange said. It just feels…. Empty? I feel incomplete, like an almost finished 1000 piece puzzle but the 999th piece is missing. Aaaa I don't know how to explain this feeling. Is this what loneliness feels like? Am I missing your presence around the palace? You know, I actually stayed up and waited for you in our usual spot in the woods last night, even though it’s almost a year since you’ve left us. Silly me, haha. 

No, no, I haven't been crying over you, don’t worry, Ymir.  
I um.. I just hope wherever you are right now, you are safe. Captain Levi actually helped me look for you, you know? It took me months and a lot of free palace tea refills to finally get him to help, haha. 

But um.. Should I make the sun, moon, planets, and the stars all rise in the west to make you come back? My birthday had passed again. I can see Hisu-Mir again, it’s November already. What should I do to make you come back? How many letters should I send until I can hear from you again? Please write back, I’m begging you, Ymir. I miss you. Please, come back home.

-Historia Reiss


	2. 1.

Historia Reiss

I try to take in the sight of the girl before me. She stares me back with those filthy blue eyes. She looks hideous. A fair amount of tousled hair sticks down her forehead, smears of unwiped make up covers her skin unevenly. Although she wraps herself in a fine satin nightdress, she looks disturbingly scrawny under it. The contrast between the light and lavish fabric and nothing but scarred skin is pathetic. Her cheeks are hollow, her eyes looking as if they could sink into her skin anytime. How dare she stare back at me with the same foul gaze as mine? The more I look at it, the more nauseous I feel. I drag down the curtain of the mirror, tearing my gaze away from it. Is this how Paradis’s ruler should look like?

I pull myself down to my bed, letting whatever in my mind runs out loud.

_Is this how a ruler should look like?_  
_Do I deserve all of this?_  
_How long do I have to keep this act up?_  
_Am I okay?_  
_Why am I so-_

I let a groan out, covering both of my eyes. Do I really deserve to cry every other night and whine about how hard things are for me right now? When captain Levi, Eren, Mikasa and everyone else are literally gambling between life and death with whatever or whoever is beyond the ocean? Meanwhile all I do is sit still on the throne, look pretty, and order people around. And most aren’t even my orders, those are just the commanders’ suggestions that I announce officially under my name.

I lift my ponderous, seemingly sand-filled head to search for my hair comb. Maybe combing my hair could soothe down the throbbing in my head? The room swings. My eyes narrow on the thin wooden object clear across the floor. Nevermind, then, I’ll brush my hair tomorrow morning. I roll myself onto my back again. I shut both of my eyes, letting the room flounder around me. “Why?” I groan once again, wishing someone would just give me one answer to my million questions.

I slowly force whatever’s left in me to stand up. It is getting darker outside, and the streets are silent. I steady myself against the small chair in front of me as I feel blood floods my skull to the brim. I reach onto the knobs of my glass doors and stumble to open them. The rigid arms of the new winter wind surges into the room. The air feels hefty and wintry yet welcoming and calming at the same time. Like a small comforting hug by the ice queen.

I watch as the candles around my room slowly vanish their flames one by one. At least I get to notice and watch each one of them die. If I died, no one would care much. They’ll find a new ruler fast. I know they will.

I drag heavy steps towards the balcony, welcoming every icy kiss the wind left on my skin. I perch down on the edge of the balcony. I tilt my head up, squinting up upon the bright white spots across the sky. I feel the edges of my lips curve after finally finding the star I wanted to find. Our star. The two bright stars that look as if they’re holding hands with each other, staying close with each other. I can see our stars again, it seems like they always come by the palace every November, looking over us. Sadly, they are only looking over one of us this year. And I hope only this year. I blink away a few tears that's slowly flooding my eye sockets. No, I won't cry more over her.

With a heavy huff, I carefully hop off and walk back inside. I know it’s never safe of me to sleep with my balcony doors open. But I couldn't care less. The stars and the moon are the only one who keeps me company at the moment. And I know I will die, sooner or later. Another war has started, what else can I do?

I fall back to my bed as I run my fingers through my tangled hair. I close my eyes and let the darkness take over me. I let my thoughts scream against my ear drums. I ignore them, rolling to my side. All but one thought still screams in my ears and I let it repeat itself over and over, echoing through my head.

_The stars came back for us._  
_When will you come back for us?_  
_For me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Historia Reiss

The heat in this room prickles. It’s not even that freezing, the sun is still high up in the sky. I can feel droplets of water running down my neck to my whole body. Regardless of the nice warm foods in front of all of us right now, the room smelled nothing but the scent of burning firewood. Too much burning firewood. 

As if I wasn’t suffocating in my skin already, I feel my clothes stick around my skin, making it hard to move without sweating more. My whole body feels heavy. The throbbing in my head slowly grows the more I try to move my head around. It feels like there’s some group of small people hammering the walls of my skull with pins and needles in an unison. I slightly tilt my head back to my chair, silently praying to whatever God would listen that my headache would go away before the guests finally arrive. 

It felt just like yesterday we had a bouquet and now we’re in another one. I prefer the past bouquets and feasts, though. This sort of feels like it is not a bouquet. Not if the people who will be sitting and eating with you are the ones who came from the other side of the ocean. Meaning that they literally crossed the ocean with boats or other transportation that are more advanced than ours. They probably brought “gifts” for us Eldians, too. I feel shivers run across the skin on my arms at the thought of that. I take a heavy breath into my lungs. Before I can let it out, the few knocks on the door holds my breath still. 

_They’re here?_

I let out an unexpected shaky breath, followed by a small whimper that came out of my throat. 

“Don’t worry, we’re here for you.” Commander Erwin’s sudden gruff whisper startles me. I must’ve been in my mind for too long that I forgot everyone was here in the room. 

_How weird must’ve I looked?_

The sound of the giant wooden door scraping across the marble floor was eerie. Maybe it’s just me who found it eerie? The door reveals a few figures in white suits and cloaks, 2 of them with red bands around their left upper arm. The rest wore nothing on their arms, but golden badges on their chests. It seems like it must’ve been important for the two of them to stand out of the others somehow? They’re both males. One wore spectacles and the other one didn't. They might be around the age of 20 to 30 years old. Both blonde. Both look intimidating. Both of their presence make me uneasy. 

“Welcome.” Commander Erwin is the first to greet them. He tilts down in a hardly noticeable bow.  
“Thank you, it’s a pleasure to be welcomed here.” The shorter blonde man shakes his hand. Now from up close, the arm band has a symbol on it. A yellow star. The unrealistic stars, not like the stars on the night sky. 

The man moves his attention towards me. I right away stand up and force a small smile on my face. I extend my right hand out, saying my name at the same time.

“ Zeke Jaeger,” He shakes my hand, “pleasure to meet you, your highness.” 

_Jaeger? Is he related to Eren?_

“Pleasure to meet you too, sir.” I reply. 

“Please sit down, we have quite a lot of things to talk about today.” Commander Erwin reaches his arm out, signing their seats which all of them take right away.

“I'm sorry we are late. On behalf of Marley, I apologize.” Zeke Jaeger says, “The food must be cold now and everyone must be a bit tired waiting for us.”

“Oh, no, do not worry about that.” I tell, sitting back down in my seat. “So, where should we start, commander? Captain ?” I turn to Commander Erwin and Captain Levi.

“Ah yes,” Commander Erwin nods, “Shall we start straight into the main conflict, gentlemen?”

The younger blonde man nods lightly. “We shall,” He says, “Allow us to explain our side of the story first.”  
“As a representative of the Marley government, none of us declared any war, whatsoever. After the great war we had with Eren Jaeger, as far as our government knows, there are no messy ties in our bond as countries. We've cleared all our datas, whatsoever, yet we still found nothing regarding this sudden declaration of war between Paradis and Marley.” 

And that’s all I can take before my head starts to throb again. Now worse. I swallow down a wince, gently touching the back of my now very sweaty, stiff neck. The room spins, slow and steady. I close my eyes. 

_Do I need more sleep?_

I feel a light tap on my left shoulder.  
“Are you okay, your highness?” Hange whispers. I shake my head, forcing my cheeks to pull the curves of my lips.  
“Yeah, I’m okay.”

The younger blonde man, who was explaining, stops on his sentence.  
“Histo- Your highness,” He clears his throat, “If you are not feeling well, you can rest-”  
“No, no,” I force a small laugh out of my dry throat, “I'm okay, thank you, sir.”  
“Where were we?” I try to lighten my eyes. 

“Ah yes,” Commander Erwin continues the conversation. And as if it was paused, the constant hammering inside my head continues. Now it slowly spreads down my stiff neck. 

I feel as the voices slowly drowns down, the pummeling sound of my heartbeat floods my ears. 

_What is wrong with me?_


End file.
